51 запретный пункт для Эммета Каллена 2
by PVV
Summary: Роуз, Элис и Белла составили еще один список.


**51 запретный пункт для Эммета Каллена…2**

1. Насильно засовывать Карлайла в диско-костюм…

2. …а потом спрашивать его, знает ли Барри Манилоу, что он ограбил его гардероб

3. Красть все лифчики Беллы…

4. …и надевать самый откровенный поверх майки в школу…

5. …а потом утверждать, что он сделал это, чтобы развеять стереотипы о половых различиях

6. Шлепать по попке Эдварда…

7. …особенно перед толпой похотливых девушек

8. Называть Эсме "Жена Конформиста" (_конформисты —__сторонники англиканской церкви (в Англии 16 века))_

9. Заявлять, что занимался сумасшедшим сексом с пианино Эдварда

10. Заявлять, что занимался сумасшедшим сексом с машиной Эдварда

11. Заявлять, что занимался сумасшедшим сексом с девушкой Эдварда (Беллой)

12. Заявлять, что занимался сумасшедшим сексом с Эдвардом

13. Громко говорить об любом с 9 по 12 пункте в кафетерии

14. Называть сочувствие Джаспера, как «Проблема женственности Джаспера»

15. Перекрашивать «порше» Элис во все цвета, кроме желтого

16. Спрашивать Розали, как она думает, стоит ли ему делать пластическую операцию, чтобы его грудь стала меньше ее

17. Рассказывать всем кому не лень слушать, что Волан-де-Морт существует…

18. …но его настоящее имя Аро Волтури

19. Официально провозглашать третью субботу каждого месяца «Днем соблазнения Карлайла»

20. Угрожать обескровить всех, кто будет доставать его "вампирскими клыками"

21. Неоднократно напевать "I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts" используя Edward's ego(эго Эдварда), Alice's butt(попка Элис), Bella's klutziness(неуклюжесть Беллы) и Jasper's sensitivity(чувствительность Джаспера) вместо последнего слова 'coconut'

22. Называть Дебюсси "музыка для лифтов" перед Эдвардом (_музыка для лифтов — это обычно простая незамысловатая мелодия, а у Дебюсси определенно не простые мелодии)_

23. Держать любимую пару обуви Элис над головой, из-за чего последней приходится прыгать

24. Всем говорить, что он беременный…

25. …а ребенок от Эсме

26. Называть всех техасцев кучкой простофиль перед Джаспером

27. Надевать одежду и макияж Розали в школу…

28. …а потом рыдать перед завучем по воспитательной работе, при этом говоря, что его семья принуждает его быть с Розали, и что он не уверен в своей ориентации, и вообще не знает кто он в жизни

29. Напевать «No Sleep Tonight», когда Эдвард уходит смотреть на спящую Беллу

30. Называть Элис коротышкой и предлагать ей леденец на палочке за то, что она такая милая маленькая девочка

31. Мурлыкать песню из фильма «Челюсти», когда бы Элис не проходила мимо

32. Начинать беспорядочно выкрикивать слова песни «Text Message Break Up» Эдварду, притворяясь, что Эдвард действительно с ним порвал и это совсем не песня

33. Сообщать АНБ (_Управление национальной безопасности) _что он слышал, как Карлайл угрожал жизни Президента

34. Спрашивать маленьких девочек жутким голосом, любят ли они щенят

35. Притворяться, что заснул во время занятия…

36. …а потом притворяться, что ему снится эротический сон в котором Джаспер — суперзвезда…

37. …особенно, когда Джаспер сидит рядом с ним за партой

38. Перекрашивать волосы в белый…

39. …и всем рассказывать, что блондином быть веселее

40. Представлять Беллу обнаженной в присутствии Эдварда, просто чтобы подастовать его

41. Подрисовывать усы всем людям на картинах Карлайла

42. Вместо чистящих средств Эсме, подсовывать краску

43. Обосновывать Группу Анонимных Вампиров…

44. …и приглашать присоединиться всех готов/эмо в школе

45. Напевать "I'm Too Sexy"

46. Танцевать под "I'm Too Sexy"

47. Днями разговаривать только от третьего лица

48. Истерически рыдать во время ленча над тем, какой он толстый, а потом заявлять, что он садится на диету

49. Писать фразы типа «Prada для придурков» и «Dolce & Gabbana — дерьмо» на всех школьных книгах Элис

50. Говорить друзьям Беллы, что Белла и Эдвард истинные эксгибиционисты, и поэтому они тааакие идеальные друг для друга

– Что ж, это все для второй части, наверное. – сказала Элис, еще раз просматривая список.

– Не то, что бы это что-то меняло. – заметила Белла. Она, Элис и Розали сидели рядом друг с другом за обеденным столом в доме Калленов.

– И все таки, Эсме чувствует себя лучше, когда видит список на стене в гостиной. Мой муженек. Честно. Он ведет себя как-будто ему 7, а не 70. – прокомментировала Розали, докрашивая ногти.

Белла и Элис кивнули в согласие.

Трое встали и направились в гостиную. Элис взяла список и приклеила на стену. Девочки отступили и посмотрели на результат.

– Ну, чем теперь займемся? – спросила Белла.

Элис только открыла рот, как Эммет вбежал через главную дверь с чем-то большим в руках, завернутым в покрывало.

– Элис! Слава Богу, ты тут – мне нужно спрятать ядерную боеголовку, пока не приехали федералы!

– Боже мой. – сказала Белла.

– ТЫ УКРАЛ ЯДЕРНУЮ БОЕГОЛОВКУ!? – завизжала Розали.

– Я усовершенствовавал ее! – защищался он.

Элис схватила его за руку, и они выбежали на улицу, вероятно, она покажет ему место, где федералы ее найти не смогут. Белла и Розали минуту отходили от шока, пока Белла не вздохнула, повернулась к списку и нацарапала внизу:

_51. Красть __ядерные боеголовки для усовершенствования. Поправка: ему запрещается красть что-либо, включая, но, не ограничиваясь, правительственную собственность, нижнее белье, посуду и сырные колечки…_


End file.
